


Обратный отсчёт

by Catwolf



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Slash, Character Death, Drama, Execution, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Masturbation, Prison
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Тоби ждёт казни.





	Обратный отсчёт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Counting down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425986) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 

> Бета: Рэй

Два дня и двадцать часов.  
Осталось совсем немного – прежде, чем для него всё будет кончено.  
Тобиас Бичер считает оставшиеся ему часы земной жизни.  
Его поджарят по обвинению в убийстве любовника – который сам же его и подставил.  
Чтоб тебя, Крис.  
Были те, кто свидетельствовал в его защиту, но в конце концов его всё же приговорили.  
Тоби смотрит на фотографии своих детей: Холли, Гарри и погибшего малыша Гэри.  
Больше он их никогда не увидит.  
Гэри ушёл туда, куда ему не попасть.  
Куда ушла Женевьева, ведомо только Господу. Действительно ли самоубийство – грех?  
Отец Мукада и сестра Пит пытались утешить его, но без толку.  
Два дня и двенадцать часов.  
Крис? Нет ответа. Нет, он всё ещё мёртв.  
Никогда не вернётся.  
Никогда.  
Тоби не смог бы забыть свою любовь, свою отраву.  
Он завязал с алкоголем и наркотиками ради Криса.  
Нет, не ради Криса, ради того, чтобы попытаться стать лучше, чем был.  
Ха-ха.  
Лебединая песня Криса вернула его к зависимости.  
Крис сам был его зависимостью.  
Если бы Крис не покончил с собой, Тоби принял бы его обратно.  
Он никогда не простил бы Криса, но в таком месте, как это, нужда снова бросила бы его в эти сильные объятия.  
Если бы Крис чуть дольше пошептал отравленные слова любви ему на ухо, он бы остался и разорвал сделку с агентом Тейлором.  
Два дня и пять часов.  
Недавно Тоби видел Бонни, и рака у неё не было.  
Как забавно.  
Бонни предлагает поплакать у неё на плече, и Тоби принимает приглашение.  
Она любила Криса и скорбит по нему до сих пор; её новому мужу это бы не понравилось.  
  


***

Один день и одинадцать часов.  
Тоби смотрит на свои часы, ведущие обратный отсчёт его жалкой жизни.  
Совсем недолго до того, как ему придётся принять последствия прыжка Криса.  
Тоби думает о Женевьеве и гадает, так ли она чувствовала себя перед смертью.  
Возможно.  
Промелькнула ли у неё перед глазами её жизнь?  
Почему он не может её ненавидеть?  
Почему он не может ненавидеть Криса?  
Оба человека, которых он любил, покончили с собой.  
Был ли он тем, кто подтолкнул их к этому?  
Целомудренная жена и отчаянный тюремный любовник – они оба не устояли перед его членом, и для обоих это стало смертельным.  
Тоби пытается бороться с чувством жалости к себе, но всё же погружается в него с головой.  
Он хочет выпить, но самогонный аппарат находится в блоке Б.  
Робсон давно умер от ВИЧ.  
Остался ли кто-то, чтобы оплакать малыша Верна?  
Никого. Ни единой живой души.  
Его внучка никогда не узнает его.  
Джуэл.  
Красивое имя.  
Тоби кашляет от горького привкуса жёлчи.  
Блядь, он слишком трезв для этого сейчас.  
И всё же он здесь.  
Он никогда не был трезв рядом с Крисом – всегда пьян от любви и от всплеска адреналина. Без своего любимого наркотика он в любом случае погибнет.  
Тоби размышляет, было ли так одиноко в блоке смертников, когда здесь был Крис.  
Нет, блок должен был вибрировать от жизни благодаря одному его присутствию.  
Он вспоминает губы Криса на своих, ощущение этих мускулов, прижимавших его к решётке, твёрдый ствол, чувствовавшийся до самого нутра, – и член начинает ныть от возбуждения.  
Тоби ласкает себя и знает, что Крис бы это одобрил.  
Его последний оргазм в этой жизни ошеломляюще хорош, и кончая, он думает только о Крисе.  
Крису бы понравилось, что Тоби не может дрочить без мыслей о нём.  
  


***

Остался один день.  
Всего один грёбаный день.  
Он вспоминает тёплое дыхание Криса на своей шее, руки Криса на своём члене, его слова любви.  
Тоби верит, что Крис действительно любил его – как и он Криса.  
Но никто никогда не учил Криса любить бескорыстно.  
Никто не говорил ему, что он хороший или особенный.  
И поэтому когда он вырос, то стал жёстким и резким человеком, не знающим жалости.  
Тоби ненавидит это.  
Возможно, всё, что говорил Крис, было ложью, но для Тоби эти истории имели смысл.  
Он предпочитает верить им – как и тому, что Крис его любил.  
Тоби до сих пор почти физически ощущает тяжесть этой безумной связи.  
Она проникла в его кровь и отравила её.  
Тоби принимает осознание того факта, что Крис любил его, а он любил Криса.  
Любовь в тюрьме. Могла ли она хоть когда-то быть чистой и простой?  
Она была порочной и надломленной, поскольку они были порочными и надломленными людьми.  
Любовь должна была возвысить их, но не возвысила.  
Она только сделала всё ещё хуже.  
На самом деле Тоби не винит никого, кроме себя.  
У него был шанс зажить честно, но он не воспользовался им, позволив Крису снова заманить себя в тюрьму.  
И за это заслуживает того, что происходит сейчас.  
Тоби не плачет, но чертовски близок к этому.  
Когда погиб его отец, у него даже была интрижка с Райаном – хоть тот и весь из себя натурал.  
Это оказалось слабым утешением, и тогда он принял в придачу немного наркоты.  
Райан упоминал Глорию и свои попытки забыть о ней, но удастся ли ему это?  
Едва ли.  
Тоби встречает новый день. Мукада и Пит-Мари пытаются его поддерживать.  
Последний день его жизни. Мать и брат привели детей.  
Марион тоже здесь.  
– Я люблю тебя, Тоби, – рыдает она.  
Ха. Вот уж никогда бы не подумал.  
Но похоже, это правда. Тоби думал, что ей нет до него дела, но она всё равно продолжала его навещать.  
Холли тоже плачет, и вот это действительно разрывает Тоби сердце.  
Виктория позволяет ему обнять её, а сама нежно обнимает Гарри и Марион.  
Глаза Энгуса полны слёз, но он пытается быть сильным ради Тоби.  
Холли терзают её собственные демоны, а Гарри… теперь ему никогда не узнать своего отца.  
Тоби обнимает своих любимых и понимает, что всё почти кончено.  
Он думает о Крисе, Женевьеве и Гэри, и о своём отце.  
Этой ночью он чувствует, как руки Криса обнимают его.  
– Увидимся на небесах, – говорит Крис. – Господь не посмеет нас разлучить.  
Тоби слишком трезв для казни, но всё же её момент наступает.  
Он видит Пит-Мари, Рэя и Мёрфи.  
Рэй и Пит предлагают помолиться за него.  
Он с грустью принимает это и плачет без слёз.  
– Господь узрит тебя, – успокаивающе говорит Пит-Мари.  
– Да, – отвечает Тоби. – Но только если я не узрю его первым.  
Крис обрёк его на смерть, а он позволил Крису это сделать.  
Электрический ток проходит сквозь тело Тоби, и слёзы наконец выступают на глазах.  
Крис отведёт его домой – всё равно куда.  
Ангел на его плече всегда был демоном, а значит, это было предопределено.


End file.
